


Chest Pains

by greenwildfyre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, It's not really smutty or romantic or anything just a moment between them, M/M, One Shot, i wrote this at 2am soooo, obviously spoilers for season 5 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwildfyre/pseuds/greenwildfyre
Summary: Spoilers for Season 5 premiere.That particular scene with Murphy and Bellamy by the window but this time there was nothing for them to look at.





	Chest Pains

“I’m not letting you go until you say you’re not worthless.”

“Bellamy, fuck off.” He struggled under the man’s weight.

“I’m serious, Murph, say it, say you’re not worthless, come on.”

Murphy, scowled, “Fine! I’m not worthless, I’m not worthless. You happy now?” He was free from Bellamy’s grasp now. He looked pleased with himself having finally heard those words come from Murphy’s mouth even though Murphy himself didn’t believe them.

“I miss you out there, man, you should know that.”

And God, there was that gaze again, those brown eyes staring down at him that made him want to jump off the damn shuttle. They got under your skin, they made it hard to breathe, they were too much.

“Yeah, yeah, say what you like.” He turned to go back to his room before feeling a hand tightly grasp his arm.

“Murphy, just know that I’m here for you, when you’re ready, okay? And even before that. You’re not alone up here.”

Murphy nodded looking as uninterested as possible, “Sure, thanks Bellamy.” He turned and shuffled back to his quarters before Bellamy could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> More for me than anyone else. Little drabble before I go to sleep. Also I forgot that titles had to be created for stories so that's going to be a little lackluster as well.


End file.
